


Kuroshitsuji Reapers Mini Stories

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grim Reapers, Love, M/M, Pain, Shinigami, Short Story, Shorts, friends - Freeform, mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: A collection of tiny stories about the grim reapers of the Kuroshitsuji world.  Mostly Alan and Eric themed.  Each chapter is a mini story. Enjoy! :)Thanks to my friend Nicki who is my inspiration for pretty much all of these ♥





	1. You Are My Sunshine

"You are my sunshine..."

The words choked Eric. He could barely speak them. They were as heavy in his throat as his partner was in his arms and yet he had to say something; the silence was malicious, and Eris would not allow darkness to touch Alan anymore.

"My only sunshine..."

Why? Why this? After everything... It wasn't fair. If he could be where Alan was, if he could have black thorns digging their way to his heart, he wouldn't blink, wouldn't breathe once before switching places.

"You make me happy..."

Oh god. He'd done this. It was his fault. It was his hand that had held the death scythe as its sharp teeth sliced Alan's soul, his foolishness that had brought them to this place.  He was the reason Alan had fallen...

"...when skies are gray..."

Eric couldn't go on. Sobs broke up the words and he bent, hunched over Alan as tears dripped off his lashes.  A feathery touch roused him, a delicate, gentle hand brushed his cheek.

"You'll never know, dear..."

The soft voice was so quiet it might have been a breath of wind. Eric shook as he partner said the words, not plainly spoken, not as a song, something in the middle.

"...how much I love you..."

It was so quiet, but nothing was ever more clear to Eric.  Their eyes met, green and sparkling with tears. Alan smiled then, and everything was perfect.

"Please don't take...my sunshine... away..."

And then he was still and peaceful and there was no sunshine.  Only gray.


	2. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came out of a conversation with @nickishirotani ♥

Eric entered the house, kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen to drop his bag on a chair.  As he did, his eyes fell on a bowl of jello eggs sitting in the middle of the counter.  Going to grab one, or two, his fingers hadn’t even touched them before Alan’s voice called from the other room.

“Don’t even think about it! Those are for later today!”

“What’s later today?” Eric asked as he entered the living room. Alan was sitting on the couch with a book at the cats.  Eric sat down and Potato meowed in annoyance as she was squished between the two reapers.

“Easter party,” Alan said, not looking up form his book.  “Some people are coming over so don’t eat anything in the fridge unless you ask first.”

“Fine, fine,” Eric said, folding his arms behind his head.  After a moment or two, he glanced over at Alan.  The smaller reaper was still reading.  Casting his eyes away for a second, Eric again looked over, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. 

Alan didn’t notice, continuing to read, and Eric continued to look at him, until the other reaper finally sensed something was off.  He furrowed his brow, ignoring Eric for a time, until at last he sighed and looked over.

“If you want to say something, just say it,” he said.

Eric didn’t respond with words; instead he half tackled Alan onto the couch, pinning him gently down before poking the tip of his nose.

Alan blinked. “What was that?!”

Eric laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it coming!”

“Do normal people randomly poke other people's noses?" Alan said, trying to sound irritated and failing as laughter broke into his words.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Eric replied. “But are we normal?”

“Heavens no,” Alan said, and touched the tip of his finger to Eric’s nose in such a serious way that they both burst into laughter a second later.

Alan’s book lay on the floor, forgotten, and the cats watched in confusion.


	3. Morning in the Reaper Home

Morning in the reaper’s house was always chaotic.  Will had the most peaceful time of it. He’d wake up at 5 ‘o’ clock sharp every morning on the dot, get out of bed and change without worrying about waking Grell. The red headed reaper slept too deeply to be bothered by Will’s actions.  He’s brush his teeth, comb his hair, and make a cup of tea. By that time, the morning paper would have arrived, and he’d read it until the next person woke up.

That would be Alan, of course, at 6 ‘o’ clock.  The brunet was almost as punctual as Will, and would greet the other reaper with a smile before making a cup a tea and doing the rounds of watering his flowers in the house and feeding the cats.

At 7, Grell would hit snooze at least three times before rolling out of bed with a groan and dragging herself to the bathroom.  An hour later she’d come out, fresh, sparkling, smelling of perfume, makeup and hairspray.

By this time, Alan and Will would be starting breakfast and Grell would get in the way, making tea and gossiping about everything.  When the clock struck 8 ‘o’ clock, that was Alan’s cue to wake Eric up.  It took a while, but eventually the tall reaper would come into the kitchen, kiss Alan, thank him for a cup of tea and Alan would go rap on Ronald’s door before they started eating.

Ronald never woke up on time.  Sometimes he’d get up if Alan knocked enough, but a lot of the time it took Will threatening various things such as more paperwork or no dessert.  If Will had already left, as he often had, Eric would bodily drag the youngest reaper out of bed onto the floor, saying he’d better get up NOW.

Eventually, everyone would have breakfast and Grell would leave, and Ronald and Eric would fight for the bathroom because Alan always got the small one all for himself.  Eric usually won and got himself cleaned, trimmed and hair sprayed up if he needed it.  Then Ronald would rush to get himself ready, they’d change and leave the house for work, saying farewell to the cats as they left.


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was tiredness happening when I wrote this.

"I'm so tired," Eric sighed, stretching out on the ground, arms under his head.  Alan kicked him.

"This isn't a bed; get up."

Eric sat up but didn't stand. "I feel like sleeping, even if it's not a bed."

Alan sat down beside him. "Me too, but we promised Tom and Sam we'd spend some time together. We haven't properly hung out in a while."

"I know, I know," Eric said. "That's why I’m here and not on the couch at home."

"There they are," Alan said, pointing across the square.  Thom and Sam were walking toward them, waving, and the two reapers stood up.  "Hello!" Alan said when they reached each other, "How are you two?"

"Good," Thom answered with a yawn.

"Tired," Sam added, and Eric snapped his fingers at her.

"Same, girl."

"Are we walking around?" Thom asked, and Alan shrugged.

"I didn't make a plan..."

Sam sat down on the ground. "Can we just...relax somewhere?"

Eric squinted his eyes. "Anyone want to grab food and just go home and listen to the radio in our living room...?"

Thom and Sam nodded at once and after a second, Alan did too.  Eric sighed happily. "Well, I’m glad I’m with sensible people.  Let's go home and chill."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
